As personal computers are becoming increasingly popularized, the liquid crystal display technology rapidly develops in the 21st century, and becomes a new star of current industry and a highlight of economic development. While the liquid crystal display is thriving, a wide viewing angle, low power consumption and fast response speed become urgent demands of liquid crystal display devices. At present, an Advanced Super Dimension Switch technology (ADSDS, briefly called as ADS) mode liquid crystal display technology has characteristics of high-speed reaction, high picture quality and large viewing angle, and is very suitable to be applied to a liquid crystal display field for various moving images. Regarding the ADS, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and an electric field produced between a layer of the slit electrodes and a layer of a plate-like electrode, so as to allow liquid crystal molecules with every orientation in a liquid crystal cell, which are located directly above the electrode and between the slit electrodes, to be rotated, thereby enhancing the work efficiency of liquid crystals and increasing the transmissive efficiency. With respect to different applications, improved technologies of the ADS technology are a high-transmittance I-ADS technology, high aperture H-ADS technology, high-resolution S-ADS technology, and so on.
A liquid crystal display device in prior art is shown in FIG. 1, and comprises: an upper substrate 10 and a lower substrate 20, and alignment films disposed on the inner side of the upper substrate 10 and on the inner side of the lower substrate 20, respectively, and the alignment films at inner sides of the upper substrate 10 and the lower substrate 20 have the same orientational direction. Liquid crystals 30 are filled between the two substrates with the alignment films, and the liquid crystals 30 have long axes parallel to the orientational direction of the alignment films and are arranged regularly between the two substrates. ITO electrodes being insulated from each other are provided sequentially on the lower substrate 20. First ITO electrodes 21 being pixel electrodes, which are mutually staggered, are provided on the side of the lower substrate 20 which faces the upper substrate 10, and a plurality of pixel electrodes constitute a pixel electrode array. On the side of the lower substrate 20 which is far from the upper substrate 10, there is provided a second ITO electrode 22 being a common electrode. Further, color filters are also provided on the upper substrate 10. The electric field formed by the first ITO electrodes 21 and the second ITO electrode 22 is a multi-dimensional electric field, and the liquid crystal display device operating under the multi-dimensional electric field is an ADS mode liquid crystal display device.
When a driving voltage has not been applied to the liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystals 30 is subjected to an orientation effect of the alignment films and thus their long axes are arranged parallel to the two substrates (the upper and lower substrates), and all liquid crystals are regularly and orderly arranged between the two substrates (the upper and lower substrates), as shown in FIG. 1.
When a certain driving voltage is applied to the liquid crystal display device by the first ITO electrodes 21 and the second ITO electrode 22, a certain electric field is formed between the upper substrate 10 and the lower substrate 20. At this time, the arrangement direction of liquid crystals 30 is twisted with the electric field direction under the influence of the electric field, and size of a twisted angle of liquid crystals 30 determines transmittance of light from a backlight source passing through the display device, so as to control the display picture of the liquid crystal display device. When the driving voltage applied to the liquid crystal display device is removed, the liquid crystals 30 will slowly restore the arrangement direction before the driving voltage is applied to the liquid crystal display device, and light from the backlight source may not exit through the liquid crystals 30. The liquid crystals 30 control display of the liquid crystal display device by acting as an optical switch during power-on and power-off of the liquid crystal display device, i.e. by switching the driving voltage of the liquid crystal display device ceaselessly.
However, in terms of the existing liquid crystal display device, upon start-up, the required driving voltage is relatively large, and response speed of liquid crystals is relatively slow, and thus it may not meet requirements for low power consumption and fast response of the liquid crystal display device.